1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor having an improved mounting structure, particularly, relates to a technology for excellently suppressing vibration and a lean of a shaft of a motor such as a geared motor in which external force is applied to the shaft in the radial direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been commonly known that a motor was mounted on a mounting member of an apparatus by interposing a damping member such as rubber between the motor and the mounting member totally so as to prevent vibration from transmitting externally or internally. In this case, the damping member having elasticity was interposed between the motor and the mounting member, so that a shaft of the motor is easily apt to lean.
Accordingly, in case of a geared motor, it has been conducted that another member for correcting a lean of a shaft was provided for suppressing a lean of the shaft in order to maintain engaging accuracy between a driving gear in the geared motor and a driven gear in an apparatus that engages with the driving gear.
Further, in case of a motor having a pulley for belt driving, it has been conducted that another member for correcting a lean of a shaft was provided for suppressing a lean of the shaft as the same manner as a geared motor so as to stabilize engaging of the belt with the pulley and to maintain the belt at constant tension.
One example of such a motor provided with a damping member is disclosed in the Japanese publication of unexamined patent applications No. 6-105503/1994.
According to the Japanese publication of unexamined patent applications No. 6-105503/1994, in order to suppress a lean of a shaft of a geared motor, a bearing for positioning a shaft is provided in addition to interposing a damping member.
Further, the publication discloses that flanges for positioning the shaft are provided on gears.
On the contrary, providing the bearing for positioning the shaft creates problems such that cost of components is drastically increased, dimensions of the motor itself or an apparatus mounting the motor becomes gigantic, the additionally provided bearing increases a burden on the motor, and resulting in shortening life of the motor.
In addition thereto, in case a flange is provided on a gear of a geared motor, a particular treatment or process is necessary for disposing the flange on the gear, and resulting in creating further problem such that manufacturing cost extremely increases.